mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps1.0 hellofriend.mov/Summary
The episode begins with Elliot saying "Hello friend," to his imaginary friend, the audience. He tells us that what he is about to say is top secret, a conspiracy about the top 1%. He thinks that they are following him. He sees two men dressed in black talking and looking at him. He thinks that they are following him because of what he did the previous night. He thinks that he should have gone to Angela's birthday party. A flashback shows him at Ron's Coffee shop. Elliot approaches the owner, Ron, who has just entered the shop. Elliot informs Ron that after observing the traffic on Ron's network, Elliot decided to hack him. Elliot discovered that Ron had been running a child pornography website, and had been using Tor to keep the servers anonymous. Ron seems shocked, and is noticeably shaken by the confrontation. Ron thinks that Elliot is trying to blackmail him and refuses to give any money, saying that Elliot would keep asking more and eventually tell the police anyway. After Elliot tells him that he has anonymously tipped off the police about Ron, he attempts to pay Elliot off, Elliot refuses saying that he doesn't care about money. Back at the subway a man asks him what's happening, which Elliot ignores. The man then says "Exciting time in the world right now. Exciting time." Elliot enters the Allsafe Cybersecurity offices, where he works as a cybersecurity engineer. Before he can reach his desk, he hears his boss, Gideon Goddard call him into his office, where he finds Angela. One of their clients, E Corp, has been attacked again, and they are sending a group to hear exactly what happened during the attack. After leaving the office, Angela confronts Elliot about him not going to her birthday party, saying that he promised he would try to. A flashback shows Elliot at the door of the location of her birthday party, when Angela brings him back, saying "Stop thinking about something else when I'm talking to you,". Eventually the conversation deescalates and Ollie appears, and Elliot leaves them. At his psychiatrist's office, Elliot tells his imaginary friend how easy it to hack Krista. He discovers that she is divorced and looking for company online, and is currently dating Michael Hansen, who Elliot finds little about. She asks him "What is it about society that disappoints you so much?" and Elliot explains, though only in his head, his anti-capitalism views and how he thinks that social media, celebrities and movies are mostly a method of sedation. After he tells her nothing, Elliot tells her not to be frustrated because she at least understands what it's like to feel alone, that she wants to protect people from it and he says that he respects that about her. When she asks him why he thinks she understands (since he discovered it by hacking her), he says that he doesn't know how. Back at AllSafe, Ollie asks Elliot if he wants to have lunch with him. Elliot tells him that he already has plans. Ollie tries to tell Elliot that he feels things have been awkward between them, and that he wants them to get along. Elliot simultaneously tells his imaginary friend about Ollie: amongst his Facebook likes, Elliot finds George W Bush's Decision Points, Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen and the music of Josh Groban. Elliot thinks that that's enough not to like Ollie, but then adds that after hacking Ollie he found that he had cheated on Angela multiple times with Stella B.. He says that he thought about telling her about this but he is not ready to see what "comes after". Back in their conversation, Ollie says that he likes Elliot and wants him to like him too. Elliot says that he will try harder. Elliot thinks that he shouldn't really hate Ollie, because he is not that bad; he is, rather, too dumb to be bad. Elliot says that when he thinks about the really bad people -- that's when people from E Corp arrive -- he thinks about "Evil Corp", saying that this is how he has "reprogrammed" his mind to hear, see or read their name when they appear. After they pass by him, Elliot thinks that Terry Colby, E Corp's CTO (Chief Technology Officer) is a moron -- an arrogant moron -- and unqualified for his job, using a Blackberry (that is know for being insecure) as his phone. Tyrell Wellick greets him and notices Elliot's use of Gnome, a desktop environment for Linux. He says that personally he uses another, KDE. Tyrell says that he uses Linux because "old habits, they die hard". He leaves Elliot after saying that "it's gonna be fun working with you." After work, at his apartment, Elliot shows that he is depressed and uses morphine to handle his life. He says that he keeps his usage lower than 30 mg (milligrams) per day while taking suboxone, a drug for patients on withdrawal or used for treating opiate addiction. He notices his stock of the latter has ended and calls his next-door neighbor Shayla for more. She offers it for free but he refuses. She asks if he wants to do molly (ecstasy) with him and the next scene shows them naked in bed, Shayla sleeping and he smoking. He gets an alert from Krista's Instagram and goes there. He finds Michael's address by using social engineering on the taxi company, saying that he forgot his keys in the car. While he watches Michael and Krista from afar, he sees the man from the subway across the street. He meets with Michael and asks for his phone to "call his mother", when he actually calls himself to get Michael's number. He gets a call from Angela asking him to go to AllSafe because of what appeared to be just a DDoS (Distributed Denial of Service) attack against E Corp. Elliot arrives there and finds that the servers are infected and that the way to fix it would be to shut down the servers, clean the infection and turn them back up. Gideon and Elliot fly to the Dulles server farm to clean the infection. Elliot starts to examine the infected server and then identifies a file labeled fsociety00.dat, along with a text file (readme.txt) with "LEAVE ME HERE" referring to the malware, the dat file or both. After leaving the server farm, at the plane, Gideon reveals to Elliot that he is gay, saying that even though he doesn't like to talk about his sex life, his partner wants him to be more open about it. Gideon seems stressed about the hacks so Elliot tells him not to worry, saying hackers have short attention spans and will eventually harass someone else. Gideon feels that his company would have to go out of business if E Corp left them. Elliot promises that he will find the hackers. At the subway, the mysterious man from before sits in front of Elliot. His jacket has a marking with "Mr. Robot" written on it. He says that he will leave in the next stop and that Elliot should too, but only if he did not delete "it" (the malware, dat file or both). Outside, the man tells Elliot about his father who was a thief, was arrested and died five years later. He says that he thought he was free by stealing but actually he was in a "prison", just like Elliot, he says. And he says he will break him out. They go to Coney Island where "Mr. Robot" shows him the other hackers on his team but does not disclose the plan. Elliot goes home by himself and meets Angela at his door. She invites him to get high and watch his favorite movie (Back to the Future II). They get in and find Shayla still sleeping naked in his bed. Angela leaves and Elliot tells Shayla to leave too. Elliot tries to find information about fsociety but finds very little and puts it in a white envelope as evidence for Gideon and E Corp. Elliot goes to Coney Island and talks with Mr. Robot again. He tells Elliot that their plan is to destroy E Corp's databases so that they can erase most of the world's consumer debt. Mr. Robot tells him to put Terry Colby's IP address on the dat file to make him appear responsible for the hacks. At home Elliot researches the effects of debts and decides to create another envelope, a blue one, and puts it in his backpack with the white one. At AllSafe, Elliot meets with Angela, Gideon, the executives from E Corp and agents from the FBI. He places the white envelope at the table. After Colby treats Angela rudely, Elliot changes the white envelope for the blue one -- which Tyrell notices -- and gives it to the FBI, saying that with that they can find whomever is guilty of the hacks. 19 days pass and there is still no news from the FBI. The team from fsociety are not in the Coney arcade anymore. He decides to continue his attempt of hacking Michael Hansen but again it results in nothing. He realizes that this mustn't be his real name. In the next scene Elliot confronts Michael saying that he learned that he cheated on his wife with 7 different women and that he has proof of this. He demands that Michael break up with Krista and tells her the truth, otherwise he will tell his wife and the police, for one of the women was 15 (though Elliot explains to his "friend" that this last part was a lie). Michael agrees and Elliot asks also for his dog. In his next meeting with Krista he can see that she has been crying and that this must be because Michael told her the truth and broke up with her. Elliot meets with Angela and, while they are talking, there is a newsbreak about Terry Colby's arrest for his supposed involvement with the hacks. While Elliot cheers outside, some men dressed in black tell him to get into their car and take him to a conference room. There he sees Tyrell Wellick, who greets him with "bonsoir, Elliot" (good evening, Elliot). Category:Seaon 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes